


this is what love is

by punkhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hot Tub, Skiing, Teen Wolf Holiday Gift Exchange, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a holiday had been Lydia’s idea. Going to a ski lodge in Oregon for the first week of December, however, had been Allison’s idea, and despite how much she hated the cold, Lydia hadn't been able to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is what love is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohsomanyfandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsomanyfandoms/gifts).



> I love these two girls so much and I jump at every chance I get to write them. Many thanks to [Sarah](http://hollndrodn.co.vu/) for being my beta, what a peach!

Taking a holiday had been Lydia’s idea. Going to a ski lodge in Oregon for the first week of December, however, had been Allison’s idea, and despite how much she hated the cold, Lydia hadn’t been able to say no. Especially not when Derek had offered to fund the whole trip.

“What do you mean you don’t ski?” Allison asked. “We’re on a ski trip. You could have said something.”

Lydia shrugged, depositing her bag on the bed. “It’s not a big deal. Everyone else skis, I didn’t see the point of making an issue about it. Plus, it’s not like the resort doesn’t have a hot tub.”

“But still, we could have done something else.”

“It’s okay Ally. I know how much you love stuff like this, I didn’t want to take it away from you.”

Allison grinned, dropping her own stuff on the floor before crossing their shared room, pulling the redhead into her arms.

“You’re the best,” she said, dropping a kiss on her nose.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, don’t get all mushy on me. Now c’mon, Braeden said she knew a good place to get Thai around here, and I am starving from all that driving.”

\--

The lodge had several hot tubs for guests and Lydia was pleased to find that they were almost completely empty during the day, seeing as most people were actually out skiing. That was more than fine by her and she sank into the warm water, positioning herself so that she had a jet behind her lower back. She’d already enjoyed at least an hour of quiet reading with her second cup of coffee and gotten a massage, because the place had a full spa package which she (aka Derek) had shelled out quite a bit of money for. It was beyond worth it.

“Now _this_ is a vacation,” she murmured to herself. Why anyone would want to dress themselves in another ten pounds of clothing and go outside and play around in the snow all day was beyond her. Erica had even dragged Stiles out with them despite the chance that he was probably going to cause himself and others serious bodily harm.

She hadn’t been in the water long, maybe a half hour with her eyes drooped shut while she enjoyed the boneless feeling in her body, when she heard someone else enter the room. She peeked her eyes open to find Allison approaching her, bare feet padding softly across the tile floor and wearing nothing but a bright blue bikini and a robe. Lydia smiled lazily at her.

“I thought you were out enjoying all that snow and the freezing temperature.”

Allison shed the robe and dipped her foot into the water before sinking all the way in, intertwining their legs as she took the place across from Lydia.

“I was, but I missed you.”

“You’re such a softy.”

“You love it.”

Lydia hummed her agreement, letting her eyes drift shut again and tilting her head back. “I’m going to live in this hot tub,” she said.

Allison laughed. “You’ll get awfully pruny if you do.”

“You’ll still love me though, right?”

“Of course.”

They sat in comfortable silence and Lydia was struck with just how much she loved the girl across from her. She knew she did, of course, but every now and then it really hit her and she felt her chest swell. Allison was everything that her exes, her boy toys, could never come close to being -sweet and gentle, but also strong-willed and clever enough to keep up with her. She always seemed to know exactly what Lydia needed, caring for her in a way that made her feel empowered rather than weak. Lydia hadn’t truly known what it was to love until Allison had come into her life.

She shifted forward, hands coming to rest gently on Allison ankles. The other girl peeked her eyes open and grinned, but didn’t say anything. Lydia held her gaze, slowly sliding her hands up her legs, stretched out over her in the water until her fingers came to rest on the inside of the other girl’s thighs. She could hear Allison’s breathing change, see her eyes widen a little more. It was all Lydia needed and she climbed onto the seat, straddling her girlfriend and leaning down for a kiss.

Allison met her lips eagerly, arms wrapping around her waist and pulling them close. The heat from the water mixed with the skin-on-skin contact made Lydia shiver and she tilted her head to get a better angle, deepening the kiss. Allison moaned into her mouth and Lydia took the opportunity to sweep her tongue inside, licking into her and reveling in her taste. She always tasted so _good._

Allison’s fingers dug into her sides, gripping her tight as she pulled out of the kiss and rested their foreheads together. “I think we should take this to our room.”

Lydia grinned. “What an excellent idea.”

Getting upstairs to the privacy of their room took longer than it should have. They kept pressing each other up against walls when no one was walking by, kissing and groping until the other one broke away and pulled them along. And when they were finally behind a closed door, alone and breathing heavily, they stripped off their robes and bikinis, barely able to keep their hands off each other in the process.

They fell onto the bed, skin sliding against skin, with Lydia on top, her leg wedged between Allison’s as they kissed. Sometimes Lydia liked to take it slow, work them both up and bring Allison to the edge again and again, make her beg for it, but it wasn’t one of those times.

She kissed her way down Allison’s body, stopping briefly to swirl her tongue around one of her nipples, making her arch into the touch. Lydia pushed her back down to the bed, trailing open mouthed kisses across her stomach. And when she finally reached what she wanted she nudged Allison’s thighs open wider, nosing at the neatly trimmed curls that rested just above her slit. Allison mewled, gripping at the sheets and bucking her hips up.

Lydia huffed a small laugh, knowing the small exhalation of breath against her would drive Allison mad.

“Lydia!” she cried, releasing the sheets in favour of tangling her fingers in Lydia’s hair, urging her to get on with it.

And Lydia complied, burying her face against Allison’s heat, letting her nose rub against her clit while her tongue pushed inside her.

Allison swore, writhing under her touch but Lydia held her still, hands grasped firmly on her hips while she ate her. The smell of her, the taste of her, was intoxicating. Lydia didn’t know how she’d ever thought she was straight, because having her face buried in Allison’s sex was nothing short of a religious experience.

She dragged the flat of her tongue up before swirling it around the tight bundle of nerves at the top, enjoying the way it made Allison buck and pant beneath her. She did it a few times until Allison cried out her name again, this time impatient.

And then there was no more teasing. Lydia licked over her clit again and again, bringing one hand down to probe at her opening, pushing in one finger and then two, curling over just the right spot while Allison cursed and cried out.

“Lydia, Lydia, oh god, oh _fuck_ , just like that…”

Her muscles spasmed around Lydia’s fingers as her orgasm shook her. Lydia rode her through it, keeping her fingers inside, licking long stripes over her slit until Allison yanked her head back, too sensitive to take anymore.

“Come up here,” she demanded, voice raspy and _wrecked._

Lydia grinned and complied, crawling up to kiss her girlfriend. Allison ate at her mouth, moaning a little, and Lydia knew it was because she liked tasting herself on Lydia’s lips. The first time she had done it Lydia thought she was going to come just from that herself, despite having barely been touched.

She felt Allison snake her hand down between them and then her fingers were on her, sinking into her folds to rub against her clit. Lydia groaned, the sound smothered by Allison’s kisses, and gasped when she pushed her fingers in, lifting one of her legs so Allison could get a better angle.

It didn’t take long for her to come, stars bursting across her vision as she panted into Allison’s mouth and shook around her fingers. And then she was coming down, sinking into the bed next to her girlfriend. Allison kissed along her jaw before bringing her fingers up and licking them clean.

“Fuck, _Allison_ ,” Lydia said, her voice low and breathy. Allison just smiled at her and pecked her on the lips.

“I can’t help it, you taste amazing.”

Lydia hummed and rolled into her, hooking a leg over her hip and burrowing her head into the crook of her neck. “I think it’s time for a nap. We are on vacation after all.”

Allison smoothed her hair down and cuddled into her. “That sounds like an excellent idea. We need our rest before I bring you out on the slopes.”

“I am not-!” Lydia started but Allison clamped a hand on her mouth before she could continue, unperturbed when Lydia licked her palm.

“Shhh, sleep first, then we can fight about it.”

Lydia huffed, grumbling about how there was no way she was going out there, but it was on deaf ears. Allison had fallen asleep next to her, hair haloed around her head and lips parted slightly. Lydia watched her for a moment, taking in every little detail and committing it to memory before drifting off herself.

Yes, this was what love felt like.

 


End file.
